Hero of beings Naruto
by Justincool
Summary: Naruto is sent back in time with the power of three gods, Ten powerful beings and able to do anything he wants. Now he will make things right and save Konoha from death and disaster. NarutoxHarem(a lot of the girls), DEFINITELY godlike naruto, X-Over,Lemons,(Bad Summery)
1. Going back

(Sorry for short and bad chapter but it will get better later on)

"W-Where am I?" Naruto asked himself

He looked around him and all he could see was darkness then out of the darkness came 3 amazingly good looking women. Each with G-cup Breasts and beautiful bodies. One had red hair, the other white, and the last one blue.

Who are you?" Naruto asked them.

"My name is Yami". The red head spoke softly "These are my sisters Yami and Kami we have come to give you our powers, the powers of all demons, devils, angels, etc, and to also give you 10 of the strongest being to put inside you and let you have there powers. Also to send you back in time to when you just started being a genin.

Naruto's eyes widened. "B-But why me?" he asked the three goddesses.

"Well you are the Child of Prophecy and when you died we decided to give the best gift. Everything!" Kami stated. "Now we dont have much time so we are sending you back now and I know you will have alot of questions but some will be answered by the being that will be sealed inside you. BYE! Shinigami stated.

Naruto woke up in his old room and looked around his body was still muscled just checked the time and it said 3 so he closed his eyes and started to go into his mind scape. When he opened his eyes again he was met by 10 different people standing in front of him in a grassy area.

I take it you guys are the being sealed in me.

*I am not going to explain what they look like so just look it up(Lazy)*

I am Luffy

I am Ichigo

I am goku

I am Ruvik

I am Alex Mercer

I am Sans

I am Juubi

I am Altair

I am Starkiller

and I am One Punch Man

"So you will be able to use our powers and abilities but you can only use our powers one at a time, it changes each day not all the time but most." Sans states sitting on the grass.

So I have the power of all the gods and other beings as well.?" Naruto asked

"Yes you also have all the bloodlines and can create you have all the abilities of transformation like my super saiyan transformation and your sage mode. You also have access to all Chakra let it be normal, demon, or holy chakra." Goku stated

"That is awesome we are going to be best of friends!" Naruto screamed.

The group just laughed till naruto opened his eyes and was back in his room. _"Hey kid you there?" "Yeah I am here. who is this?"_ Naruto thought/asked.

" _It is Altair the best assassin out there know get ready for team placement today."_

Naruto changed into some clothes that the gods gave him. He wore black and blue sneakers with black ANBU pants with dark orange stripes going down the sides. He had a black muscle shirt and black biker gloves. He decided to also put his jumpsuit jacket on as well but just kept it unzipped. He jumped out his window and headed to the Academy.

(Please Review sorry for the sucky Chapter again will get better later on)


	2. Altair Naruto: Genin test, Team 10

(In this story Naruto made up a lot of jutsu so not all the jutsu exists they are just what I came up with)

Naruto arrives at the Academy just in time.

"Ah Naruto glad for you to join us." Iruka says to him has he walks through the door.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had only one thought " _He's HOT!"_

Naruto took his seat near the window on the first row. Sasuke got up and screamed at him.

"Hey dobe how did you pass?"

"That is none of your business Teme." naruto replied sending some killer intent toward him shutting Sasuke up.

"Now that is over I will be announcing the teams."

(1-6 skip)

"team 7 will be sasuke Uchiha, Sai, and Kugaya your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame , and Koreia, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 9 is still active so that leaves team 10. Team 10 will have 2 sensies and 4 genin since there are an odd amount of students, so with that being said team 10 will be Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your senseis will be Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi."

Sasuke stood up " How come the dobe gets 2 senseis and and not me?!" Sasuke screamed

Because Sasuke it was the Hokage's idea so if you keep complaining you can talk to the hokage." Iruka replied.

" _So I am the only boy on my team? Nice and since I can read thoughts I know the others on my team like me, this is going to be fun._ Naruto thought to himself.

Soon everyone went to lunch except team 10.

So you guys want to go eat some ramen with me to get to know each other?" Naruto asked his team.

"I would love to go Naru-kun." Hinata replied blushing a light red.

" _Hinata doesn't have her studder maybe this world will be better than I thought."_

"Naru-kun? Okay I will let all of you call me that if I give you a pet name 2." Naruto stated to hsi team.

"DONE!" They all replied blushing dark red. Naruto mentally chuckled at this.

"So come on guys lets go get some ramen."

*Time skip after Lunch*

When the group went back they were greeted by their senseis who said to meet them on the roof

*skipping intro because I tried and it deleted on me*

"Okay meet me on training ground 7 in 2 hours." Ankos stated before everyone went there separate ways.

Naruto walked into his room and shut the door behind him." _Naruto can you hear me?" "Yeah whats up Altair?"_

 _"I want to explain my abilities to you, you saw my memories so you know my moves I am basically the best Taijutsu Kenjutsu user of all time. I want you to focus Chakra into your eyes for me."_

Naruto did what he was told and a bright light surrounded him. When the light faded Naruto was wearing the same clothes as Altair.(His assassin suit) and had all of his weapons on him including the guns. "This is awesome!" Naruto screamed.

" _Glad you like it. I want you to know that you can still use chakra but I would advise you to use on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu only because it will be your strong point. And don't worry bout running out of Chakra remember you have an infinite supply of it. Anyway lets go kick some Ass!"_

Naruto looked at the clock and saw he had only five minutes left. He rushed to training ground 7 and made it right on time.

"Right know that everyone is here we can begin the text." Kurenai stated. "I want to all to meet kakashi he is another sensei for a different team but gladly accepted to help with our test for this team."

Kakashi looked at the kids and stopped when he laid eyes on Naruto " _So this is sensei's son man they look almost identical. I really wanted him on my team dead last or not."_ Kakashi pulled out 3 bells and said to the genin " The test is I want you 4 to try and take the bells away from me as you can see there are 4 of you and 3 bells so someone who doesn't get a bell will go back to the Academy ready...GO!"

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata jumped into bushes while Kurenai and Anko got into trees. The girls were confused to why Naruto didn't move so they hid and watched.

"You are not very good at hiding are you?" Kakashi asked.

I already now this test is about teamwork but you want to see my skills don't well here I come!" Naruto replied

He disappeared and reappeared right in front of Kakashi making his eyes go wide. He threw a swift kick knocking Kakashi through 27 trees. Everyone stared eyes wide at what just happened. Naruto looked around to look at the girls.

"What didn't know that I am stronger than ANBU? That I was holding back in the Academy the whole time? How else do you think I just pass tests and exams?" Naruto asked

The girls thought for a moment before realization it them. Just before they could say anything Kakashi came flying at Naruto his Sharingan active. Naruto dodged all punches Kakashi threw at him. **"Fire Style:Grand Fire Ball Jutsu"** Kakashi shot a massive fire ball at Naruto who easily dodged and ran at him. naruto threw punch after punch each connecting. Only one thought went through Kakashi's head " _I can't win."_

Naruto decided to finish the fight and threw a swift kick to Kakashi's face knocking him unconscious. Naruto then took the balls and threw them at his teammates. "If that is all I will be back for our first mission tomorrow." Naruto said to his sensei's before shunshining away.

(PLZ REVIEW)


	3. Harem Update

For the Harem so far I have **18** girls but I can add more(the **Max** number will be **30)** If you want more girls tell me them in a review or PM me and I will see what I can do. The girls are:

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Tenten

Temari

Hanabi

Moegi

Kurenai

Anko

Tsume

Tsunade

Shizune

Tayuya

Samui

Kin

Female Haku

Ayame

Female Gaara


	4. First C-rank and CRA Talk

(A Lot won't make sense but will soon in later chapters don't worry)

Naruto quickly runs to the Hokage's office to explain some things with "jiji".

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Come in."

Naruto walks in.

"Ah naruto-kun what can I do for you?"

"Well Jiji I want to do the C.R.A." Naruto replies smirking seeing the old man's reaction. To say the Hokage was shocked was an understatement.

"So you learned about your clan?" he asked the blonde.\

"Clans JiJi I know who parents are and I am not telling you how maybe another time. Anyway I have a list of thirty girls that I know that I want as my wives. I know for a fact you can contact each one and talk to them." Naruto hands Jiji the list.

"Hmm Interesting I will see if they want to be apart of your C.R.A, They all will probably be thrilled to be apart of the Namikaze family."

"Thank you anyway I am going to get some sleep I want this to be top priority Jiji. You have 3 months to find everyone and get their answers."

"That will be more than enough."

*Time Skip, 3 months later, Hokage Office*

"So Jiji got all of the girls answers?" Naruto asked excited on what the girls will say.

"I do and to say I am surprised is an understatement. ALL the girls have said yes to being one of your wives." The old man answered with a smile seeing Naruto's face brighten. "But you will see them in the Chunin Exams. So be ready anyway get your team I think it is time for you to get a C-rank mission."

Naruto jumped out the window and ran as fast as he could to training ground 4 were his team was. When he got there he saw all the girls with blushes and were staring at him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You want us to be your wives for the C.R.A?" Ino asked him not believing what she said.

"Yeah you all are beautiful and lovely ninjas why wouldn't I?" Naruto replied.

"Well we all agreed so you are going to have to be stuck with us for a while you know?" Anko stated/asked.

"I know and I couldn't be happier, anyway the Hokage wants us he says he going to give us a C-rank." Naruto stated excitedly.

This got everyone's attention and they quickly sent off to the tower. When they got there team 7 minus one(Kugaya) were waiting there.

"Ah team 10 thank you for coming you will be working with team 7 here to go on a C-rank hope you are ready Kakashi and his team will fill you in on the details of the mission later."

"Hey Kakashi how are you?" Naruto asked

"Pretty good now that I know you are with us we can probably handle a A-rank mission." Kakashi stated chuckling lightly.

Everyone except team 10 looked confused.

"Naruto was able to beat me in a full on Spar with me going full power easily." he stated.

To say the Hokage and Kakashi's genin were shocked. Well until sasuke spoke up.

"Dobe give me your power, a no clan orphan like you doesn't deserve that power." Once Sasuke finished talking he looked to see Naruto only to find him and his team already left making him more angry. Everyone then left to get ready for their mission outside the village. Only Naruto knew what was coming...

(PLZ REVIEW, and thank you for all the good feedback, I am a really bad writer but i try you know. I am not that good with English since I am Portuguese. So Thank you it feels good to know people care about what I write.)


	5. Sans Vs Zubasa Wave(1)

(I am skipping the demon brother part of the mission and I am going straight to going on with zubasa)

"Alright is turns out that this mission went from a C-rank to A-rank. Do you guys still want to go?" Kakashi asked the Genin.

"There is no way I am letting wave suffer I say we go!" Naruto screamed.

"I say go I can test my power." Sasuke said moody.

"Let's go!" The girl genin exclaimed.

"Sai?" Anko asked.

"Doesn't matter what my vote but if you must know I say we keep going." he replied.

Everyone started moving again until naruto started screaming. Everyone looked back and saw Naruto clutching his stomach in pain and fell on the floor unconscious.

Kakashi went over to him. "He is okay the demon brothers put poison in him but it looks like he is already healing." he stated reliving everyone. They continued their walk but Naruto was talking to Sans.

*Naruto's Mindscape*

Hey Sans!" Naruto greeted

"Hey kid listen I am sensing some enemies up ahead and they seemed pretty strong but nothing you can't handle. But I am asking that when we meet them give me control."

"Why?"

Because you are not fully able to use my power yet so If you give me control I can easily take em." Sans stated. "But don't worry you can't take control at anytime and I will give you control once we are done K?"

"Okay but I am trusting you Sans." Naruto said before leaving his mindscape.

*real world*(I am going to say Sans now since Sans is in control)

Sans woke up and saw the gennin guarding Tazuna and saw Kakashi stuck in a water prison while Anko and Kurenai were having trouble fighting Zubasa. Zubasa punched Anko and kicked Kurenai in the stomach knocking them both in front of the Genin.

"Let's end this!" Zubasa screamed. Once he finished everyone could feel dark chuckling. Everyone turned to wear they heard it and saw Naruto looking at the ground laughing. His hair was covering his eyes.

"What's so funny punk!?"

"It is a beautiful day outside isn't it?" Naruto asked."People like you wouldn't understand that know would you?" Naruto looked up showing that his right eye was completely black while his left eye was black and had a blue glowing pupil. Sans lifted his right hand which was glowing blue and faced toward Zubasa. Soon the same light covered Zubasa and he slowly started hovering over the ground.

"W-What is this?!" Zubasa screamed at Sans but he just chuckled. "It is called soul manipulation comes in handy right?" Sans replied. He moved his right hand and Zubasa went flying into trees and then flew him into the prison Kakashi was in freeing him. Sans moved his hand down slamming Zubasa into the ground cracking it beneath it. He did this a few times before stopping and letting Zubasa free. "Hey Zubasa!" Sans screamed getting said persons attention.

"Let's play a game of dodge bone." Everyone was confused by this until Sans snapped his fingers and behind him thousands of bones poofed into existence. Everyone stood there shocked except for Sasuke who was brooding about not having that kind of power and planning on how to take it.

"Catch!" Sans screamed sending all his bones at Zubasa. Zubasa started to dodge all the bones until Sans started sending them faster making some of the bones go through his shoulders and stomach. Once Sans stopped Zubasa fell over screaming in pain.

"STOP PLEASE!" A feminine voice screamed through the trees. "Haku what are you doing?" Zubasa screamed at her. Said girl jumped out of the trees and helped Zubasa stand "You are fighting my fiancee." Haku stated making some of the gennin and Kakashi go wide eyes."Kid." Zubasa said pointing at Naruto "What's your name?" he asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto stated taking control of his body again. "So your Haku's fiancee huh? I am glad she chose someone as powerful as you." Zubasa replied going into unconsciousness. "Sorry about Zubasa Ha-chan." Naruto said making said girl blush at the pet name. The girls all smiled having a nother girl to their little group.

"Well Tazuna lets head to your house to let everyone rest and heal Zubasa." Anko stated. Everyone went on to continue their mission with their new company with them


	6. Hello Marionette!

After Everyone went to Tazuna's house and talked with Zubasa making things all a big misunderstanding. Zubasa and Haku agreed to work with team 7 and 10 to complete the mission and then make them kanoho ninjas since Haku is one of Naruto's wives. Speaking of which Naruto had is first kiss with all of the girls before bed leaving a very happy Naruto. The girls also got to know Haku better and learn a little bit about her. The village she came from beat her because she was a bloodline user. Her bloodline is actually control over ice which the girls thought was really cool. Now lets get with Naruto.

*Mindscape*

Naruto I need to talk to you." Sans stated walking up to Naruto and sitting beside him on the grass.

"What's up Sans?" Naruto asked/replied.

Sans pulls out a black glowing orb with a white center. "Naruto do you know what this is?" Sans asked him.

"No why? is it bad?"

"Anything but bad bad this is another being inside you." Sans replied with a smile seeing Naruto's shocked face. "But how is that possible there are only ten inside me?" Naruto asked.

"Afraid not I did some snooping around and I found out that there are ten more beings inside you, you just have to unlock them. Guess the 3 goddesses have more surprises up their sleeve." Sans answered.

"Guess so anyway who is it?"

"Don't know lets meet him since you did kinda unlock him." Sans threw the orb up in the air and a huge light blinding everything in the mindscape. When the light faded standing in front of Naruto and Sans was non other than the Puppet or Marionette.(from Five Nights at Freddy's.)

"Hello Child I am known as the Marionette, but you may call me the Puppet." Puppet stated in a creepy whisper like voice.

"Hello Puppet may I ask what are you capable of?" Naruto replied/asked the being standing in front of him.

"I am able to do many things I am basically a god but not only are you able to use my power but you are also able to use my creations as well and summoned as you wish. They are animatronics but I have put them in different categories such as 1, 2, 3, 4,(Fnaf 1-4(4 includes Halloween update)) FW,(Fnaf world) SL,(Sister Location) and FNO(Means Five Nights at Others which is all fan made animatronics like Candy, Golden Toy Freddy, etc, etc).They will be at your disposal and they will come with a unique set of abilities. For example take Freddy you will know him in a minute. Freddy comes with his own Taijutsu style, lets you hide in the shadows without being detected and uses fear to your advantage." The Puppet replied to the young blond boy.

"Know I will be taking my leave until it is my turn, but I will give you the memories of all the animatronics, the buildings we were at, the children that died, who did it, and more goodbye." and with that the Puppet left leaving behind all the memories to be put in Naruto's head at once knocking him out cold.

*next Morning*

Naruto woke up in a soft king size bed. He looked around and saw all 8 of his mates on the bed with him. He carefully got up, changed and went downstairs were Tazuna, Tsunami, and team 7.

"Good morning everyone I hope all of you slept well." Naruto greeted with a kind smile.

Soon after everyone was downstairs having breakfast until Inari walked in the room.

"Why do you even try?" Inar screamed at the ninja. "You are all just going to dye Gato will kill you!"

Inari that is enough!" Tsunami screamed at her son.

"Gato isn't that bad can take him." Naruto said to the child.

"No you can't my father died by the hands of Gato and I had to suffer through that you wouldn't know what its like of course because everything is perfect for you!" Inari shot at Naruto.

Naruto dropped his plate on the floor making it crack right next to Inari. Everyone turned to see naruto frozen in place.

"I don't know what it is to suffer. I don't know WHAT IT IS TO SUFFER!? Let me tell you something have you ever been beaten to the inch of you death? Have you ever been shunned by everyone around you? Have you been Raped or stabbed? HAVE YOU?! Well guess what that was my life everyday so don't you dare say you had it tough because there is ALWAYS SOMEONE THAT HAD IT TOUGHER!"

Inari looked horrified. "3125." Naruto said calmly.

"W-what?" Inari asked

"3125 Assassination attempts on MY LIFE BEFORE MY TENTH BIRTHDAY AND THAT IS NOT COUNTING THE BEATINGS!"

Naruto then got up and walked to the door "I will see you at the bridge and sorry about the plate." and with that Naruto slammed the door shut leaving everyone stunned and horrified.

"I-Is what he said true?" Sakura and Ino asked in union.

"I am afraid to say that that was only the icing part of what he has gone through." Kakashi replied letting a few tears fall down his eye. All the girls were crying by that including Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami, and even Zubasa. No one should have gone through any of that.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't believe a thing. "I bet the dobe said that just to make people feel for him." He stated smuggler.

"YOU JERK!" All the girls cried halve of them punching Sasuke in the face while the others kicked him in the balls making him go unconscious.

(PLZ REVIEW)


	7. Ink and Sasuke Betrayal

"Naruto get in here NOW!" sans screams in Naruto's head hurting it.

It has been six days since they went to the house and in one more day the bridge will be finished. since then he has been talking with his 'family' as he calls them now which are really the beings in him. he got to talk with a lot of them and learned from them like luffy's rubber power and Ruvik's death powers. Naruto wondered for a moment. it wasn't san's day yet it was Alex's. Naruto laid on his bed and closed his eyes. Once he woke up he thought he was going to see sans but it wasn't him. It looked like him but he wore rag type clothes, a tan paper like scarf, and a giant paint brush on his back.

"Hello!" The Sans said smiling brightly at him. "My name is Ink it is nice to meet you."

"Naruto." said person replied. "Well why are you here?"

"Sorry let me explain you see when Kami put sans inside you she made a copy of ALL the Sans-es in the multiverse and gave them to you." Ink explained. "Don't worry you will meet some of them soon and they will help you... including error." Ink said the last part softly. "Also they don't count as the other 20 beings in you so theirs a plus!"

"Y-You can't be serious really?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Before Naruto could say anything else he woke up in his bed hearing screaming from downstairs. He ran down quickly and saw Tsunami and Inari being cornered by some thugs. Naruto quickly went into action and quickly consuming the thugs.(Still at Alex Mercers powers) Naruto then asked Tsunami and Inari where everyone else was and stated they were at the bridge. "Thank you." he replied before speeding off.

Once he was at the bridge he saw all the thugs and Gato fighting his team and co. Naruto acted fast and turned his arms into claws and ran at the thugs high speed but ended up stopping right in front of Gato were he was on his knees pleading.

"Please I know I can't win against all of you but please don't kill me I will give you money, women, power, anything!"

"Sorry but no tha-" Naruto was stopped mid sentence when Sasuke spoke. "Pwer you say?" He asked with an evil grin. "Sasuke you better not you will be betraying Konoha!" Anko and Kakashi screamed.

"Does it look like I care as long as I get power I don't care what happens to Konoha." Sasuke stated smugly.

"I can't believe I used to like him!" Sakura and Ino screamed in union.

"I am sorry Sasuke... well actually no I am not I wanted to do this for a while." Naruto ran at Sasuke and slammed his right claw through sasuke's chest and consumed him. Everyone looked in horror at what Naruto did except that girls who were starting to drip at Naruto's sheered dominance and power.

"and Now for you fools." Naruto stated before ripping Gato and all the thugs to shreds leaving blood everywhere. Naruto grabbed Gato's head and put it in a scroll and walked back to everyone else powering down. Once they started heading back Kakashi spoke up "That is the second student I lost on this one team... How do you think the council will react knowing their 'precious Uchiha' is gone?"

"They better take it well or I will make sure Naruto breaks them." Kurenai replied.

"Kakashi-san what happened to the other member?"Hinata asked softly

"Killed by Tora." He stated simply.

One thought went through everyone else's head "HOW THE F*CK

(PLZ REVIEW)


	8. Chapter 8

First of I want to say sorry for not posting much and sorry for the short chapters lately and don't worry I will try to make a chapter tomorrow and get it up quick(and of course make it longer) But the reason no chapters came up was because I had surgery on my leg for a splinter that got stuck I won't go into details but yeah so I am REALLY REALLY SORRY!


	9. Council and Truth

Once Team 10, 7, Zabuza and Haku returned Naruto was crushed by Tenten, Temari Moegi, and Hanabi.

"Nice to see you to." Naruto wheezed. Once the girls let him go they went up to the Hokage to give him the mission report. When they got their they saw the Hokage looking at them happily.

"Hey JiJi!" Naruto screamed in excitement. He loved being with him. Even in the most serious cases.

"Hello Naruto." He replied to his grandson figure.

After explaining the mission report the Sandaime was beyond pissed on what transpired. But before he could say anything Naruto spoke up. "JiJi what do you think the council will say?"

"Nothing good..." He replied simply.

And wouldn't you know it 2 hours later naruto was ordered to the council chamber. He looked around and winked at Tsume making her blush slightly.

"Do you know why you are here Naruto?" Hiashi asked in his regular tone. He had no ill toward the boy in fact quite the opposite. Since both his daughters are going to be his wives and from saving Hinata from a kumo ninja Hiashi's respect has gone up for the young blonde."

"No not really." Naruto replied with a faked confused tone.

"YOU KILLED SASUKE!" a civilian screamed at our hero.

"He was a Traitor to the village and I need what needed to be done! Besides you didn't lose the sharingan." Naruto stated calmly confusing the council. Naruto then closes his eyes and channels some chakra into them once opened instead of his normal blue was the EMS sharingan.

Everyone stared shock until all hell broke luse on the civilian council. "How Could this demon have the sharingan! Especially one we have never seen!"

"SHUT UP!" The Hokage screamed. "I am getting to old for this shit."

"Naruto is entitled to tell you what he wants. If he doesn't want to say anything he won't."

Everyone stared at Naruto.

"Only my precious people will know how I got these sharingan NO ONE ELSE!"

"You heard him!" Haishi said "EVERYONE OUT!"

Soon everyone was gone except Tsume, the Hokage, and Hiashi.

'Well they were going to find out someway' Naruto thought and then went on to explain everything.


End file.
